


Reunited

by story_writer_blue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Norsk | Norwegian, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_writer_blue/pseuds/story_writer_blue
Summary: After Loki’s supposed death, he returns to Asgard and is greeted by his betrothed.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot because I can.

You threw your arms around him, your face buried in his chest, tears steaming down your cheeks. He stiffened, shocked by your impromptu hug. You stood there until his position softened and he pulled you closer, slowly threading his fingers in your hair.

 

“Hello.” His tone was subdued, though you felt there was so much more he ought to have said. You’re relief at his safety was replaced with a raw anger. You shoved him away.

 

“How could you?” Tears still flowed down your face at a steady pace as you yelled at the man you loved, the man you thought you lost.

“I thought you dead! We all did! You don’t- you can’t do that! Never again!” Your palms connected with his chest as you pushed him further away, at least he had the sense to look ashamed, though you sensed there might be more to his emotional state than he was letting on.

“I thought you dead! I- I thought you were gone! I thought...” Your voice faltered at the words you didn’t want to say.

“I thought I lost you,” no more than a whisper now, you added, “I thought you’d left me...”

 

With no warning, he pulled you back into his chest, holding you tighter than he ever had before.

“ I would never leave you. I may be the god of mischief and lies, but I take my oaths seriously.”

 

You wound your fingers tighter through his tunic, as if by letting go you would lose him. The two of you stood unmoving for as long as you were allowed. He was back. That was all that mattered.

 

“Jeg elsker deg.”


End file.
